The present invention relates to systems and methods supporting access to an application for users to input, process, and share media. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods that provide a socially interactive application for inputting, processing, compiling, and sharing video streams comprising images, video clips, and/or audio clips.
Phones, cameras, and video cameras are commonly used to capture memories. Typically, when returning from a major event, like a vacation or birthday party, photographs may be shared as an online album with friends and family, or uploaded to a social media site like Facebook. A problem with standalone photographs of an event is that the story associated with the images may not be apparent from the photograph stills alone. In order to tell a story, video editing software can be used to bring pictures, videos, and music to life. Existing consumer video editing software is expensive and complicated to use because it comes from roots in professional video editing software. For example, existing video editing software commonly uses separate, parallel lanes (also called tracked or swim lanes) for video and image clips, subtitles, audio tracks, transitions between clips, and the like. Although the separate, parallel lanes enable professional video editors to have complete control of the video editing process, even the most computer savvy consumers can find the process of editing video to be complicated, tedious, and time consuming. As such, even after a user successfully creates an edited video stream using existing video editing software, the user may put off and/or be reluctant to create edited video streams in the future due to the time and energy needed to create edited video streams using existing video editing software.
Some existing video editing software has attempted to simplify the video editing process. However, these simplified existing video editing software solutions do not provide users with control over the appearance of the output. For example, typical simplified video editing software merely allows for user selection of a project template that is used to automatically create the video stream. Users of typical simplified video editing software may not be able to control the order pictures or videos are displayed and what parts of videos are used. Further, existing simplified video editing software does not allow for audio ducking and does not provide tools for filtering video, audio, or colors.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.